House of Music Videos
by 2theleftx2
Summary: The girls at Anubis have created a page on youtube were they post music videos with them singing! :D


Pro:

**(NOBODY HAS A BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND IN THIS STORY...yet)**

All the girls at Anubis house **(Including Joy, who is nice and NOT a boyfriend stealer {I think})** made a YouTube page. They thought it would be fun to make videos of them singing and making cool music videos of it.

Chapter 1: Damaged by Danity Kane

"Alright guys! What do you wanna sing for our first ever music video?" Nina asks.

"Let's sing something 'bout heartbreak." Joy suggests.

"Umm… Why?" Amber asks.

"Before we get into argument let's just pick the song!" Patrician says.

"Hey guys, do you know the song _**Damaged **_by Danity Kane?" Mara asks

Everyone but Amber nods.

"Okay, so let's use that! Amber we'll just teach you it okay?"

"Okay okay! Let's do that… So, who sings lead?"

The girls giggle.

"What's so funny?" Amber asks quizzical.

"Everyone in the song sings lead Ambs… so technically there is no lead. Just singers" Joy says.

"Okay?"

They all practice the song for a few times and figure out who gets what part.

"Okay now we record our voices!" Nina says happily.

Recording:

_**Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?**_

_**Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?**_

_**Tell me,**_

_**Are you patient?**_

_**Understanding?**_

_**Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I**_

_**I've tried every remedy**_

_**And nothing seems to work for me**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Damaged, damaged**_

_**Damaged, damaged**_

_**I thought that I should let you know**_

_**That my heart is**_

_**Damaged, damaged**_

_**So Damaged**_

_**And you can blame the one before**_

_**So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)**_

_**Do Do you got a first aid kit handy?**_

_**Do Do you know how to patch up a wound?**_

_**Tell me,**_

_**Are you patient?**_

_**Understanding?**_

_**Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I**_

_**You try to gain my trust**_

_**Talking is not enough**_

_**Actions speak louder than words**_

_**You gotta show me something**_

_**My heart is missing some pieces**_

_**I need this puzzle put together again**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t?**_

_**Cause it d-a-m-a-g-e-d**_

_**Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t?**_

_**Tell me are you up for the challenge**_

'_**Cause my heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**I thought that I should let you know**_

_**That my heart is**_

_**Damaged**_

_**So Damaged**_

_**And you can blame the one before**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**I thought that I should let you know**_

_**That my heart is**_

_**Damaged**_

_**So Damaged**_

_**And you can blame the one before**_

_**So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged!**_

"Okay, that was pretty impressive guys!" Mara says, "So, what should we make the music video about?"

"Well probably something to do with heartbreak…" Patricia says

A few seconds later Amber shoots up her hand.

"Ooh! Ooh! I got an idea!"

"Well? Tell us?" Nina says.

"Okay, well, maybe we could do something like, with a girl and boy breaking up. Maybe we could show the boy kissing another girl or something."

"Well that's like a genius idea but we are all girls so nobody here can play the boy."

"Hello? Neens you awake? We have FOUR BOYS downstairs we could use."

"Okay, so which one should we ask?"

They sit for a few seconds thinking.

"Maybe we should use Jerome. Think about it, he has no girlfriend, he would say yes because he gets to kiss some pretty girl or whatever. Oh and by the way, I don't think the girls should be any of us because we would have to kiss the boy we choose." Patricia says.

They all look at her in awe. They had to admit, that was a good plan.

"I say we do that." Joy says, "What about you guys?"

"Definitely" Nina and Amber say in unison.

Mara just nods. She didn't know how smart Amber and Patricia could be.

The girls then all go down to Alfie and Jerome's room.

Patricia bangs hard on the door. She seemed happy a minute ago… that's Patricia for you!

Jerome sticks his head out the door.

"What do you guys want?"

"We want YOU to be famous!" Amber says. We made an agreement to use as much exaggeration and persuasion we would need to have him say yes.

"Huh?"

"Look Jerome, do you want to be the star in a music video or not?" Patricia asks. How did she get angry so fast?

"What do I have to do in this said 'Music Video' Trixie?"

Patricia rolls her eyes.

"Look slime ball, your role will be a cheating boyfriend. So, you in or not?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Fame and being able to kiss a cute girl," Joy says.

"IN!"

"Okay, we'll tell you when we need you okay?"

"Okay"

So thus, the girls return to Joy's room. **(Forgot to mention, they made a new room which is the same size as the others. That is what makes it perfect for them to do this stuff there.)**

"Um guys. I just thought of something. We can't use girls from other houses! We wouldn't be able to film them and have Jerome there too!" Mara pointed out.

"Guess one of us has to do it." Nina continues.

"Okay, let's vote who does it." Joy says handing everyone two small pieces of paper.

"So, on each paper write who you think should be in the video." Joy continues.

The girls nod.

Nina writes:

1. Patricia

2. Mara

Amber writes:

1. Patricia

2. Joy

Joy writes:

1. Nina

2. Mara

Patricia writes:

1. Mara

2. Joy

Mara writes:

1. Patricia

2. Nina

"So, everyone wrote down who they want?" Joy asks.

Everyone nods.

Joy grabs a hat from her vanity.

"Okay, put your papers in."

The girls do so.

"Okay, so, Patricia, you have 3 votes." Patricia groans.

"Nina, you have 2 votes." Nina sighs.

"Amber, you have… Uh, none." Amber squeals. She did NOT want to kiss Jerome!

"Mara you have… 3 votes." Mara has a blank expression on her face.

"And I have… 2 votes" Joy smiles.

"Okay, so Patricia and Mara are doing it!" Amber says. "Who is who though? Who is the girlfriend and who is the one he was cheating on her with?" Amber asks.

"I think he should cheat on Mara with Patricia." Nina suggests.

"Yeah let's do that." Joy agrees.

"Do I really have to? I don't want to kiss that…that… THING!" Patricia says.

Mara is still silent with no expression.

"Guys, shouldn't we ask Jerome what he thinks? He will probably back out once he realizes the cute girl we were talking about was Patricia…" Nina says.

The girls, minus Mara, nod. Mara snaps out of her trance (A/n you would call it a trance right?) and gives Nina a small smile.

The girls head back downstairs to talk to Jerome. Once again, Patricia knocks heavy on the door.

"You need me already?"

"No, but we were wondering how upset you would be if the girl you kissed wasn't cute in YOUR opinion." Amber says.

"Can you tell who the girl is exactly?"

Patricia grabs Mara's hand and they hide behind the others. The other girl move out of the way and Joy points to them.

"I thought you were getting girls OUTSIDE the house. And how did you even get Mara and Trixie to agree to this?"

"Well we can't use girls outside the house because we wouldn't be able to record them in the scenes we want. AND I didn't agree. They're forcing me to do it." Patricia says.

Mara just nods in agreement.

"Since when can somebody force YOU to do something?"

"Oh shut up slime ball! Are you in or not?"

"I still get fame, right?"

"Well obviously" Mara mutters under her breathe.

"Fine, I'll do it…"

The girls thank him and go to their rooms to rest. They are on break so they have a lot of time to film the video.

The next day they do filming.

Here is how the video went:

_**Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?**_

_**Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?**_

_**Tell me,**_

This scene, Mara and Patricia are hanging out, giving the illusion that they were best friends.

_**Are you patient?**_

_**Understanding?**_

_**Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I**_

_**I've tried every remedy**_

_**And nothing seems to work for me**_

_**Damaged, damaged**_

_**Damaged, damaged**_

_**I thought that I should let you know**_

_**That my heart is**_

_**Damaged, damaged**_

_**So Damaged**_

_**And you can blame the one before**_

_**So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)**_

In this scene Mara and Jerome are on date.

_**Do Do you got a first aid kit handy?**_

_**Do Do you know how to patch up a wound?**_

_**Tell me,**_

_**Are you patient?**_

_**Understanding?**_

_**Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I**_

_**You try to gain my trust**_

_**Talking is not enough**_

_**Actions speak louder than words**_

_**You gotta show me something**_

_**My heart is missing some pieces**_

_**I need this puzzle put together again**_

_**In this scene, Mara sees Patricia and Jerome kissing.**_

_**Damaged, damaged**_

_**Damaged, damaged**_

_**I thought that I should let you know**_

_**That my heart is**_

_**Damaged, damaged**_

_**So Damaged**_

_**And you can blame the one before**_

_**So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)**_

In this scene Mara yells (which you don't hear because of the song) at Patricia and Jerome. Then she storms out.

_**Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t?**_

_**Cause it d-a-m-a-g-e-d**_

_**Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t?**_

_**Tell me are you up for the challenge**_

'_**Cause my heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**I thought that I should let you know**_

_**That my heart is**_

_**Damaged**_

_**So Damaged**_

_**And you can blame the one before**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**I thought that I should let you know**_

_**That my heart is**_

_**Damaged**_

_**So Damaged**_

_**And you can blame the one before**_

_**So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

_**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**_

In this scene, Nina, Joy, and Amber comfort Mara. Patricia enters the room and everyone stares at her. Patricia apologizes (it looks like she says 'sorry') and Mara and her hug.

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged,**_

_**Damaged**_

_**My heart is**_

_**Damaged!**_

This video is ended with Mara and Patricia making up and Jerome being 'kicked out of the house' by Joy.

THEN THE VIDEO IS OVER!

"Wow…just…wow! This video rocks!" Nina says after watching the finished video.

"I know right!" Amber says.

"Okay, this is like, better than the real music video!" Joy exclaims.

"Just post it already!" Patricia says.

So, Nina posts the video…


End file.
